


Distraction From The Routine

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Freckles, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Gyms, Kissing, M/M, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Scheming, Size Difference, Strength, Weight training, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Dopheld needs to distract Kylo from his weight lifting routine...





	Distraction From The Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimiS_Poor_Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiS_Poor_Choices/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt-  
> Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.

“You’re supposed to be spotting me,” Kylo said between reps. “Not just standing there staring.”

His teeth were clenched tight with effort as the weights were pushed up towards the ceiling once more, but Dopheld could still hear a hint of wry amusement in his tone.

“What purpose could I possibly serve?” He teased. “You’re lifting twice my bodyweight. If you drop it there’s really nothing I can do.”

Kylo grunted but didn’t bother to argue. They both knew Dopheld was right.

It wasn’t that the Lieutenant was neglectful of his physical routine, he simply couldn’t ever be expected to compete with Kylo. A Knight who’d dedicated his life to a form of hand-to-hand combat was naturally worlds away from a weapons specialist turned aide-de-campe. That said, Mitaka could probably outrun Kylo if the need ever arose. He wasn’t wholly without talents.

Something of that thought must have seeped out because Kylo made a lewd noise that had Dopheld blushing clear to his boots.

“Can’t you just use the Force to spot you?” Dopheld asked to cover his own embarrassment. 

“That’d be cheating.” Kylo said. He returned the bar to its stand and stretched. “If the Force is always at my fingertips then it will begin to assist me with the weights. Then the exercise is pointless.”

Not so pointless as all that, Dopheld thought as he watched Kylo cross to the pulldown machine. They’d been in the gym for half an hour now, taking full advantage of the dead time in the depths of the night cycle, and Kylo was beautifully beaded with sweat. 

Dopheld had always considered it a privilege that of all the First Order officers he was the only one who got to see Kylo like this. Perhaps that wasn’t what the others might want in life- they all seemed to envy his daily encounters with the General in various states of undress instead- but he knew they were wrong. 

As if deciphering the ranting of an angry man in a bathrobe could ever be more desirable than watching the formation of a new kind of god.

He followed Kylo to where he’d settled onto the bench with his back to the machine.

Kylo always took a showy kind of stance for this, keeping feet and knees spread wide as he reached up for the bar. Dopheld had heard that doing the exercise this way, with the bar behind the neck, was less beneficial than facing the other way, but clearly whoever had said that hadn’t seen Kylo Ren in this pose.

Leggings stretched almost the breaking point; arms out at right angles with glistening muscles bulging; that thick chest pushed forward against the soaked fabric of his tank top; legendary eight pack almost visible underneath- he was perfect.

While he watched Kylo begin his repetitions, Dopheld mused that it was more than a little ridiculous that he would object to unthinkingly using the Force in this context. As if he ever played fair in any other quarter of his life.

Sabacc, dejarik, chatta-ragul, quoits- he cheated at all of them thanks to a childhood spent amongst smugglers and thieves. In combat he skimmed the minds of his opponents whenever he could to anticipate their movements. He pushed the General’s psychological buttons to keep him perpetually on the wrong foot, and in his personal life... 

Could Dopheld really complain about the way Kylo used the Force against him in the bedroom? Perhaps not. 

But he would like to win an argument once in awhile.

“One more set on this, and then I must go to my meditations before we go into hyperspace, and you must sleep,” Kylo said, snapping Dopheld from his reveries.

That was a bitter disappointment. As pleasant as this social interlude had been, Dopheld didn’t want to sleep alone tonight. 

Kylo was so often off ship these days, and their nights together were rare. He couldn’t just let himself be passed over for meditation. Kylo hated trying to start a meditation once the ship was out of normal space- the Force was different in hyperspace, wilder and harder to reach. If he could keep him busy while the ship finished resupplying then he might be able to persuade him to come to bed. 

Dopheld’s mind creeped back to cheating. 

Kylo was counting under his breath with his eyes closed. 

Perhaps it was his deliberate disconnection from the Force that kept him from noticing Dopheld’s movements. Perhaps he just trusted the Lieutenant more than was wise. 

Either way Kylo still jumped slightly at the soft press of lips against his own. 

Dopheld had moved forward to kneel between his thighs on the bench, hands hovering just above the slight curve of Kylo’s waist. 

They locked eyes for a moment. He tried to keep the trepidation out of his expression in favour of an impish kind of glee, but Dopheld wasn’t sure he managed it.

“Seven,” Kylo said defiantly into the slim gap between their mouths, and pulled the bar down with an ostentatious movement that pressed their chests together.

Although his face stayed serious there was a telltale twitch around his eyes that suggested the attention was not unwelcome.

“Ei…”

The number was cut off when Dopheld pressed forward for a deeper kiss. He didn’t usually take control like this, and a awkward kind of thrill went up his spine. 

Yes, they were alone here, but the doors weren’t locked- anyone could enter any time they liked. The Knights of Ren were outside the First Order rank structure but Kylo was still technically his commanding officer, however much Hux might resent the Knight’s presence and the indignity of sharing a ship. If they were caught… well, fear would likely keep the gossip to a minimum but still. 

Dopheld let his tongue dart out to lick against Kylo’s lips when that massive chest flexed and a muffled ‘ningh’ noise rumbled in Kylo’s throat. It really was unacceptable that Kylo would continue with his exercise when Dopheld was taking such a risk. Didn’t he appreciate the effort?

Suddenly Kylo opened his mouth wider than expected. The change made Dopheld topple forward just a little, enough that Kylo could nip suggestively at his tongue. 

“Cheating,” Dopheld scolded as he pulled back.

“Ten,” was the only reply.

Clearly Dopheld was going to have to work much, much harder if he wanted to distract Kylo from his purpose.

Licking the taste of Kylo’s sweat from his lips he considered his options. 

The obvious solution would surely be to press closer. Push his knee against the sizeable bulge straining the front of Kylo’s leggings; sink his fingers into those tempting sweat soaked strands; kiss him long and deep and hard until he let go of the bar and fucked Dopheld right there across the bench. 

Well, that would be the obvious solution. If things were different. If Dopheld were younger, with less to lose if they got caught. If Kylo were someone else, more easily distracted by carnal delights. 

But they weren’t. 

Kylo was not the sort of man to let his cock distract him from his purpose, and while Dopheld would risk a little for a kiss he’d worked too hard for his career to throw it all away on a public obscenity charge.

No, Kylo wasn’t the sort to be distracted by lewdness. But…

Allowing himself a faint smile Dopheld let his hands rest lightly on Kylo’s hips and leant forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

The next number from Kylo’s lips had a tremor to it that only Dopheld would have recognised. 

It was the same sound as he’d noticed on the first morning they’d woken together, when Kylo had been surprised but delighted that Dopheld was still there. The same minute shake that had been in his laugh the first time Dopheld whispered ‘I love you’ in a public corridor. The same noise that had filled Kylo’s voice a month later when he’d returned the words with so much gentle passion. 

Dopheld let his smile widen and dipped in to plant a kiss against the small dark mole to the side of Kylo’s nose. Two more to the pair above his eyebrow. 

Kylo gave a shaky exhale as Dopheld raised a hand to trace the jagged line of his scar from brow to cheekbone, jawline to shoulder. Every millimetre of skin covered was accompanied by a delicate kiss to another mole on the other side of his face. 

By the time Dopheld switched the tilt of his head to focus on the right hand side Kylo’s arms were only jerkily following the path of their repetitions and the numbers he was counting no long quite matched his progress. 

Pleased with the effect, Dopheld let his other hand trail slowly upwards, tracing the outline of the bowcaster scar, the dip between Kylo’s abs, the small soft patch of fine hair over that thundering heart, and across to stroke the lightsaber burn under his collarbone. 

Such a strong body, littered with all the signs of his dedication to the cause, so powerful and so responsive. 

Dopheld nuzzled into the hollow juncture of Kylo’s throat and shoulders for a moment, cherishing the warm salt sharp musk of his skin before turning his head. He fluttered his eyelashes as he moved, amused to feel Kylo shiver a little at the strange sensation. 

With his eyes still closed Dopheld pressed a kiss to the two small moles on Kylo’s deltoid, the one on his bicep, the one approaching the inward dip of his…

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked at barely a whisper. 

All pretense at exercise had stopped now- Kylo sat as still as a statue with the weights held halfway from their resting position as if there were no effort involved at all. 

Dopheld swallowed nervously and pulled back a little.

“Kissing your moles.”

“Your eyes are closed.” Kylo said without reacting to Dopheld’s statement.

“Of course they are. You think I haven’t mapped them all in my mind? I was third in my class for astronavigation, do you think I’d neglect to memorise the only star chart that means a damn?” 

Realising he’d probably said too much, Dopheld turned his head to press another kiss to the mark on Kylo’s wrist. An old training scar had cut through a mole there years ago, leaving only a darker patch of skin, but Dopheld loved it anyway. He followed the line of the scar with his nose, moving toward the tendons of Kylo’s hand. 

Kylo was breathing strangely. His position at the machine kept his torso stretched wide but his chest still shifted against Dopheld’s with an oddly irregular rhythm of gasps and sighs. 

Dopheld chose not to acknowledge the phenomenon, though his hands wrapped gently around Kylo’s back as his lips edged closer to Kylo’s palm.

The weights crashed back into place with a noise that Dopheld was sure he felt through the soles of his feet as much as through his ears.

Then the heavy bulk of Kylo’s free arm was folding down across Dopheld’s shoulders, and the calloused pad of Kylo’s thumb was tracing the curve of his lower lip.

Kylo’s breath was hot against his neck where he almost seemed to be burrowing into Dopheld’s skin. If his cheeks and lashes were wetter than mere sweat would explain there was no way that Dopheld would mention that either.

They did this sometimes. 

If Kylo touched his neck in just the wrong way, or if he said something about a mission that had Dopheld’s heart pounding fit to burst, they wouldn’t acknowledge it. 

Not in words.

Words weren’t big enough for all the things they felt. They spoke around the issue, healing the wounds from the outside in, whoever might have caused them and however old they were.

“It wouldn’t be fair to leave any of them out,” Dopheld said quietly, reaching up to take Kylo’s hand and turn it so he could kiss the mole just above his wrist bone. “They all deserve the same attention.”

“All of them?” Kylo purred.

Dopheld flushed pink when he remembered the dark constellation half hidden by the trail of hair that ran down Kylo’s belly.

He licked his lips. “... yes.”

“Not here though.” Kylo said firmly, even if right now Dopheld was on the edge of giving into the temptation. 

The flexing of the arm around his back was the only warning Dopheld got before Kylo stood, half lifting him from the bench as he went. 

There was a frantic moment where Dopheld’s feet scrambled for solid ground. 

Slowly the realisation of his weightlessness ebbed into his mind. Kylo’s hand was still in his, Kylo’s arm covered only his shoulders, yet he could feel a supportive grip across the backs of his thighs, holding them chest-to-chest despite the four inch height difference.

“I thought you said using the Force was ‘cheating’?” 

Kylo didn’t reply, he just hummed a deep rumble through his ribcage and continued to nuzzle into Dopheld’s neck. 

Smiling softly, Dopheld turned his face to do the same. 

They stood like that for who knew how many minutes, simply breathing, until Kylo pulled back enough to meet Dopheld’s gaze.

“You have them too.”

Dopheld frowned in confusion.

With unexpected delicacy Kylo freed his hand to run his thumb over Dopheld’s cheek where moles of his own marked his darker skin. 

Dopheld rarely noticed them any more. They were just part of the furniture of an unremarkable face amongst thousands.

“If I am a star chart, then so are you…” Kylo said. He turned Dopheld’s face with a slight pressure from his fingertips until he could kiss each mark in turn. “Do you think that together we’re a map to somewhere?”

There was a pause as Dopheld looked at the ceiling, quietly calculating.

“Yes.” He said at last. “And I know where the map leads.”

“Oh?”

“Two decks up, 200 metres forward and about 15 metres to starboard.”

Kylo tipped his head to one side as he considered the layout of the ship, then laughed.

“Is this your way of telling me to take you to bed?”

“It was  _ all _ my way of telling you that.” Dopheld smiled and kissed Kylo’s nose again. “You know there’s nowhere I’d rather be.”


End file.
